Thrown into the Past
by maria260686
Summary: Little did the Order know what was ahead of them. It was to be an adventure where friends and foe would be reunited - past and present. Featuring kidnap, torture and revelations. Rated M to be safe for later chapters. Set after OOTP
1. Chapter 1 A Not So Harmless Foe

**A/N So this was my first ever fanfic. Again not sure why I didn't post this first. Anyway it's set after Order of the Phoenix.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or related topics that is all the property of JKR**

* * *

Harry trudged heavily down the dark and damp corridor. He felt utterly stupid, he'd been lured out yet again, and this is where it had landed him. He huffed and his steps echoed off the wall.

* * *

**Flashback**

Harry was happily tucking into his dinner. His day hadn't been that bad so far and he didn't have a lot of homework to go back to.

He was just reaching across for his dessert when Neville plonked himself heavily next him. Harry looked at him enquiringly when Neville made no attempt to get any dinner.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Neville looked at him sadly and oddly a bit unfocused.

"Erm…" said Neville. "I think…I think someone's after me," he finished in a hushed voice. Harry raised his eyebrows at him and Neville nodded slowly.

"Why?" asked Harry again lowering his head towards Neville's. Neville shrugged. "I don't know, little things keep appearing where I haven't put them or disappearing when I haven't taken them."

Harry frowned slightly and then nodded sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be ok," he said "You'll be fine as long as you're in Hogwarts nobody can get you in here."

Neville looked at him pleadingly and then nodded and got up. Harry rolled his eyes as Neville left, he returned to his dessert unsure of what he'd just heard. It sounded absurd but there was something Harry had seen deep in Neville's eyes that said different.

Over the next couple of days Harry kept a close eye on Neville and the goings on around him.

Neville, it seemed, was right things did keep appearing. Like buttons around his bed, and little grains of dirt on the floor. Harry had asked all the other boys in the dormitory but non of them had come in with dirty shoes on. Harry was starting to get worried for Neville, he seemed very distant. He confided his troubles to two people he knew he could trust, Ron and Hermione.

As expected Ron brushed it off completely saying that he was being paranoid, and Hermione had suggested going to Dumbledore. Harry couldn't possibly go and see Dumbledore. What would he say? He would sound stupid and well paranoid. If only that little niggling thought would disappear then maybe he could get on with life.

* * *

The next thing to happen was when Harry had woken up in the middle of the night and found a person's head pressed up against the dormitory window. He lit up his wand but the mysterious person disappeared before he could even get out of bed. He was starting to doubt his words to Neville of 'You'll be fine'.

The next day he inspected the window a little more closely, sure enough there were fingerprints pressed on it from the outside. He showed them to Ron who, once he saw them, started to see it from Harry's point if view.

Nothing happened for the next few days, no buttons or dirt, no midnight visits no fingerprints. Neville wasn't even complaining anymore, but he didn't seem himself at all.

Then on Sunday Neville had gone. Just disappeared in the middle of the night. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched the entire grounds for him fruitlessly, before returning back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry sighed he was going to have to go to Dumbledore now. He trudged upstairs to put on a clean T-shirt. He managed to get this one dirty when he'd asked Ron and Hermione to help push him under a thick hedge to check there. He gasped as he entered the dormitory there on his bed was a small piece of parchment.

_Potter,_

_If you want to see your friend again you must meet me and Neville in the Forbidden Forest tonight at 10 O Clock. Bring nobody else with you or you'll never see him again._

_Yours_

_Draco Malfoy_

He held the parchment for some time before stuffing it under the covers of his bed. He was panicking slightly now. He knew who'd got Neville, and he knew where to go. He decided he should at least tell Ron and Hermione where he was going even if they couldn't come along too.

Once he'd explained they both burst into shouts of how stupid it was, that he was definitely not going alone and such like. Eventually he came to the decision that he wouldn't go alone, they could come too but under his invisibility cloak and a good ten feet behind him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the eerily quiet common room when half past nine came. Harry stood up and motioned for the other two to do the same.

"Right," he whispered. "Cloak on in here, we don't know who could be watching outside." Hermione nodded and pulled the cloak over Ron and herself.

"We can walk down to the wood together, but once there I'll go in first and then you two follow behind me." Hermione's hand raised from under the cloak in understanding. Harry grinned at the hand that was now, seemingly, floating in mid-air, before it disappeared under the cloak again. He turned round and they set off.

They didn't come across any obstructions along the way out of the castle which Harry found weird. Even though he was taking the usual precautions of looking around corners before going round them and looking over banisters before descending stairs, there was nothing. Not that he wasn't grateful, it would be difficult to explain to Filch that he was just off to the woods to get back a friend that had been kidnapped by a mad student.

Finally they reached the edge of the woods and Harry put his hand out behind him to stop Ron and Hermione.

"Remember," he whispered quietly before plunging into the woods. He heard Ron and Hermione do likewise a minute or so after. It was dark and quiet in the forest and Harry held his wand out at all times lighting his way. Harry was now glad he had Ron and Hermione with him, he wouldn't have wanted to come in here alone.

It now occurred to Harry that he didn't know where to look for Draco and Neville, the letter hadn't said. His question was answered a good fifteen minutes later when out of nowhere a bright flash of light illuminated in front of Harry. He was temporarily blinded and held up his hands to block the brightness.

"Expelliarmus," he heard a voice say and felt his wand fly out of his hand. This was no good, now he wasn't armed. When the light faded to a soft glow he put down his hands. He looked around and saw Malfoy walking towards him with a sneer on his face.

"Hero Potter to the rescue again," he jeered. Harry scowled at him but remained silent. Malfoy walked right up to him their noses almost touching.

"This would be a brilliant effort on your part if I even had Longbottom." Harry's fist clenched up.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth. Malfoy laughed at him and Harry felt his blood boil. The red mist rising.

"Longbottom was under the Imperius curse. He planted information about somebody being after him. He planted the buttons and the dirt. It was me you saw at the window, and at this very moment in time I have instructed Longbottom to go for a very long walk around Hogsmeade." he laughed evilly again.

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, thank God he didn't know Ron and Hermione were here too.

"You are the real reason I am here," he said quietly and before Harry could do anything he had pulled out a white rag and placed it firmly over Harry's mouth. Harry, now in a state of shock, was easily pulled round so that he had his back to Malfoy and was bent backwards slightly.

Harry breathed in the vapours of chloroform from the cloth, he could do nothing else Malfoy had a very tight grip on him. He felt his knees weaken and saw his vision fade but before he completely passed out he heard a faint

"Harry no…" followed by a

"Stupefy,"

Then his legs gave way completely and he fell backwards into Malfoy.

* * *

He woke up slowly, his head banging. He forced open his eyes and looked around blearily.

"I told you to come alone," he heard Malfoy mutter. He blinked quickly to get his vision clear. Malfoy was pacing in front of him in a well lit room. He moved slightly and discovered his arms were tied behind him, he was sat on a chair.

"What?" he said thickly, frowning at the foul taste in his mouth. Malfoy glared at him.

"I told you to come alone. But no had to bring Weasel and Mudblood along." Harry met Malfoy's gaze.

"What did you do to them?" he said forcibly, struggling against his bonds slightly. Malfoy grinned at his efforts.

"I was instructed to get you, not harm anyone else," he said quietly.

"I stunned them and then had to drag them back to the edge of the forest and come back to port key us two here." he gestured around him. Harry looked around, it was a very large room, with a lot of expensive looking furniture and décor.

"But now…" Harry's eyes snapped back to Malfoy, and his mouth opened. Dangling from thin golden chain was a time turner.

"…the final piece shall be put into place." He grabbed Harry's hair roughly and thrust the chain over both their necks.

Harry desperately tried to watch how many times he span the damn thing but couldn't quite see, Draco's grip was painfully hard. The room span out of control, and Harry felt very nauseous.

Finally they stopped and Draco undid the chain and let go of Harry. Draco stepped back and grinned before replacing the chain around his neck and spinning the time turner the opposite way.

He disappeared.

Harry looked around fretfully, he was in the same room but it was darker now, and cobwebs hung in the corners. Suddenly from behind him he heard a door open and bang against the wall.

"Right on time," he heard a man say roughly. The man untied his hands and dragged him to his feet.

**End Flashback**

* * *

A wand prodding him in his back broke his train of thought, and he carried on walking. This one was going to be difficult to get out of, for Christ's sake he was back in time. How far he was not sure, but definitely back.

He reached a heavy looking wooden door. It had black hinges on it and Harry watched as his captor pushed his wand at the lock muttered something of which he wasn't sure and the door clicked and creaked open.

He was pushed roughly inside, and he stumbled before falling over completely hitting his back against the stone wall at the back of the cell.

He glared angrily at the Death Eater who simply smirked back before shutting and locking the door again.

He sat up properly, he'd hit himself pretty hard but no lasting damage as far as he could tell.

He looked around, it was dark in here just a small window letting in the tiniest amount of moonlight. It cast a light blue glow around the top of the room. He froze, he'd just heard breathing. He was not alone in here. He sat still listening carefully.

"Who do you reckon that was?" muttered a small and very quiet voice.

Harry frowned it was female, and she was talking to someone else. That meant there was at least another two people in the room, he listened again.

"Don't know," said a heavy male voice. Three counted Harry

"Do you think he's awake?" said another quieter male voice. Harry's eyes widened, Four.

"I'm not sure, if he is he hasn't said anything. Oi! Are you awake?" said a stronger male voice. Harry stayed silent, he didn't know who these people were, and there were four of them. The last male voice sighed,

"Must have been knocked out when he fell."

Quiet agreements broke out from around Harry and he concentrated on keeping his breathing hushed. There was silence, and Harry pressed himself quietly against the wall. If only he had some kind of light. He pressed his fingers into his eyes and rubbed.

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip Peter to shreds," muttered the heavy male voice. Harry's head snapped up, and he felt anger rise up inside him. He couldn't help himself

"Peter?" he said through gritted teeth. There was a lot of shuffling around him and he regretted speaking.

"Pettigrew?" he finished still as tense as ever. He figured if they knew he was awake why not carry on. The quieter male voice spoke.

"How do you know Peter Pettigrew?" Harry was still a bit unsure of his cellmates so decided to keep the information he gave them vague.

"He sold my family out to Voldemort," he muttered croakily. He heard breathing very close to him.

This quiet voiced male had come and sat right next to him. He tensed slightly, but instead of anything threatening he felt the man put his arm around his shoulder.

"How old are you?" the heavy voiced man said sounding a bit pained. Harry frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked perplexed.

"You just don't sound that old that's all," answered the heavy voiced man slowly. Harry shrugged, it couldn't hurt to tell them his age.

"I'm sixteen."

There was an intake of breath from all around.

"You're so young," said the female voice. Harry shrugged again, he'd heard all this before.

"What's your name," said the strong male voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry…P…" he stopped himself, giving last names in the wizarding world meant giving away secrets, weaknesses, relatives. Something he could do without.

"What about you lot?" he muttered trying to cover up his missed last name. The other people in the room had not missed it at all but decided to let it be. They agreed subconsciously to just give their first names.

"Remus," said the man next to him. Harry's eyes widened, it was a coincidence just a coincidence.

"Sirius," said the heavy voiced man to his right. Harry shook his head, and his breathing became more laboured.

"Lily," said the female voice to his left. Harry calmed his breathing down with difficulty, he couldn't let on that he already knew them.

"James," said the strong male voice also to his left. Harry let his head drop against the wall behind him, muttering a quiet "Oh shit," under his breath. This was too much to take in.

Malfoy had not only taken him back in time, he had taken him back to his parent's time. He wasn't sure when in his parent's time but definitely somewhere before his first birthday. It had to be.

He felt his eyes fill with tears, there were three people in this room he thought he'd never see again and the emotion of it all was overwhelming. He sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"Shhh… it's ok," said Lily softly. He heard her get up and sit next to him. She pulled him closer and held him whilst the tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

Harry had waited nearly fifteen years to feel her do this again. Of course she had no idea what she was doing meant so much to him. She stroked his hair and then let out a small laugh.

"Your hair's like James'. It doesn't stay put at all does it?"

"No," Harry sniffed before breaking out into a fresh wave of heavy sobbing. She pulled him even closer.

"Shhh…shhh. You're going to be fine." He snuggled his head against her shoulder. He imagined Malfoy's face if he saw him now. The sadistic sneer spread across it, and he shuddered. He was desperate to tell them, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"It's not that," he whispered quietly. Lily pulled him to face her gently.

"Then what?" she enquired softly. Harry found it very difficult to talk to her when he couldn't see her very well at all.

"I don't know if I can tell you," he said quietly. He heard the other people around him moving slightly.

"What do you mean?" said James coming to sit next to Lily. Harry was struggling to find the words.

"I'm from the future," he said. It sounded pathetic even to him so he elaborated slightly.

"I was captured and brought here by a time turner." that sounded a bit better, not like something out of science fiction films. There was silence around him again and Lily pulled him close again.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he stayed in this position. He guessed he must have fallen asleep. The room looked a lot brighter now.

He panicked slightly, he could see the people in the room clearly. Luckily they were all asleep. He eased himself out of his mother's arms and sat against the wall thinking quickly.

He sighed and stood up to stretch, he sat down against the other wall to the right next to Sirius. He glanced at their faces, they looked so young. Sirius' face wasn't so wasted anymore, it was like the picture he had of his parent's wedding.

Remus didn't have as many scars running across his face, and he looked quite alert for someone who was asleep.

He glanced at Lily and James and sighed, he'd only ever seen them looking like this in his photo album.

He decided that it wasn't his fault if they saw his face now, he couldn't control the daylight and they were probably going to find out at some point anyway.

He thought bitterly about the way a Death Eater's mind works. Voldemort hadn't paid him a visit yet and he wondered if he would. He rested his arms on his knees and put his head down.

He heard someone stir and from the movement at his side he presumed it was Sirius. He didn't lift his head at all, kept it low waiting for Sirius speak.

"Hey Harry you awake?" Harry nodded quickly and then raised his head slowly.

Sirius' face showed a gradual expression of confusion mixed with amazement. Harry smiled at him weakly. Sirius opened and closed his mouth stupidly before pointing at James' sleeping form. Harry nodded before saying quietly

"Yes I'm his son. I don't know how this is going to affect the future though." Sirius nodded and pulled him into a fierce hug and set him back.

"Don't worry it's not your doing." He looked quickly around his sleeping friends and nudged Remus first.

"Wake up you lot. You're not going to believe this."

James still with his eyes shut muttered sarcastically

"Ohh let me guess we're free," he peeked open an eye at the door.

"No… oh well." He shut his eyes again.

"No James look," mumbled Remus who was now sat next to Sirius looking open mouthed at Harry who could do nothing but sit there.

Remus stood up quickly and pulled Harry to his feet hugging him as he did so.

James' eyes flickered open and he sat up slowly. He glared at Remus but followed Remus' gaze to the new arrival from last night. He sat there dumbstruck.

This boy, Harry, was a complete likeness to him. Same hair, same face, same mouth, same build, same eyes… in fact no… not the same eyes they were Lily's. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Sirius grinned at him.

"Prongs meet your son, Harry." James was just goggling at Harry but his face broke suddenly into a wide smile. He scrabbled forwards and hugged Harry tightly. Harry smiled at him when they broke apart.

James was now furiously shaking Lily, she swatted away his hand at first but slowly but surely opened her eyes, stretched and sat up. She looked at James inquisitively who in response just pointed over to Harry. Lily's eyes widened, Harry waved at her a bit pathetically.

"This is my… I mean our son Lily." said James proudly.

Lily nodded numbly before rushing forwards to hug Harry tenderly. Harry returned the hug and glanced into his mother's eyes, they were brimming with tears.

She smoothed his hair down and it popped right back into place. She smiled and Harry could hear quiet laughter coming from Remus, Sirius and James.

"Just like your father," she whispered before kissing him gently on his cheek. James broke the moment with a serious tone.

"Hang on Harry. You said Peter sold your family out to Voldemort." Harry breathed in deeply.

"He did."

James obviously didn't want to hear anymore because he turned and sat back against the far wall. Lily went and sat with him and Harry returned to his place next to Sirius. They were silent for a moment, before Harry frowned slightly.

"This doesn't happen though. From what I know this capture of you lot doesn't happen at all… you just…" he trailed off and bit his lip.

"Something must gave changed," he finished muttering his last line.

* * *

**A/N There you are, thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Father's Duty

**A/N Okey doke so there's both past and present here so I'm going to separate the past and present phases of my story with the line thing. ****I hope it doesn't get** confusing. If anybody can think of something else instead that works let me know. I've tried asterixes and the doc manger deleted them :( . Thank you to my reviewer, followers and favouriters.

* * *

"Enervate,"

Hermione blearily opened her eyes and vaguely recognised the soft and calming voice. Staring down at her was Professor Dumbledore, his face wrinkled with concern.

She pushed herself up slowly and looked around, Ron was laying on the next bed and was still unconscious.

"What happened Miss Granger?" She thought for a moment and all too quickly remembered the events of the night before.

"Neville went missing and Harry got a letter from Malfoy saying to go to the woods alone to meet him or we wouldn't get him back," stuttered Hermione quickly.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the rest. Dumbledore's expression softened and he gestured for her to carry on.

"We couldn't let him go alone, Ron and I. So we followed him under his cloak. Once we got there Neville was no where to be seen just Malfoy. He said something about Neville being under the imperius curse and before we knew it he'd grabbed Harry. I remember screaming out but… nothing after that."

Dumbledore shook his head despairingly, when was Harry going to learn to come to him no matter what. He patted Hermione lightly on the shoulder before turning to reawaken Ron.

After getting Ron's version of events, which were somewhat similar to Hermione's, Dumbledore addressed both his students.

"I shall send the Order to track down Draco Malfoy." Ron and Hermione looked considerably pale, and he could tell that they were worried.

"Don't worry. We will find him."

* * *

Harry was now sitting in a very awkward silence. Nobody had spoken for at least an hour now and it was becoming unbearable. He decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for the past 30 minutes.

"Remus?" Remus raised his eyebrows at him in response.

"When is full moon?" Remus paled instantly and so did the others in the cell. Remus hadn't thought about that, he closed his eyes and thought quickly through his dates. Opening them slowly he shook his head.

"Four days," he croaked. Harry swallowed deeply.

"What are we going to do, I'll bite you all," said Remus now babbling quickly and occasionally mumbling incoherently.

He was beside himself with worry and had started pacing the small cell. Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder heavily and shushed him. Remus looked at him panic filling his eyes.

"We helped you at school and we sure as hell can help you here. A stag and a dog can restrain you," comforted Sirius.

James nodded enthusiastically. Remus looked dubious but seemed to give in and nodded slowly before resting against the wall again. Harry wished he hadn't said anything pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his head on them.

The door clicked, but Harry didn't move.

They were outnumbered, no point in trying to escape.

He didn't even acknowledge who had come into the room, but it seemed the rest of the room had.

Harry was about to look up at whoever had stood directly in front of him when he felt a crushing sensation around his throat. He gagged a little and felt himself being lifted off the ground against the wall. His feet were inches above the ground now and he looked up into the face of his tormentor.

Voldemort. He couldn't even gasp.

Voldemort had an iron tight grip around his throat and he didn't seem to be lessening it in the slightest. Harry struggled fruitlessly at the hand around his neck. Voldemort grinned at him maliciously.

"I thought I should meet the Boy Who Lived," he sneered. Harry glared at him through watering eyes.

"My future self has told me so much about you, I've managed to connect to him via a mirror. It's charmed so that we can communicate easily. It is the reason your parents and their friends are here now." He gestured around the room.

Harry looked at Voldemort wearily now. Voldemort's grip had now lessened and was no longer strangling him but he was still held tight. Harry glanced at the others in the room.

Sat huddled together in the corner were Remus, Sirius and Lily. A Death Eater was marking them easily with his wand. Harry looked quickly around for James, he eventually discovered that he was behind Voldemort and was being restrained by two Death Eaters.

Harry shook his head quickly at him when he caught James' eye, he couldn't risk anything happening to him. Voldemort caught this signal and chuckled mockingly. Harry glared at him angrily, but Voldemort raised up his hand.

"I think I would like to know a little bit more. A few questions maybe?" he raised his eyebrows at Harry who shook his head furiously.

"I'll never tell _you_ anything," he spat.

The marauders and Lily who were watching this felt themselves swell with pride, Harry was definitely James' son.

Voldemort stared at Harry coldly before beckoning the closest Death Eater to him, he muttered something inaudible and Death Eater bowed low before walking out quickly.

* * *

There were a few minutes where Voldemort and Harry just stared at each other icily, both hated the other immeasurably. James had now made his way to the others and was sat cuddling Lily, who was watching Voldemort with apprehension. What was he going to do with her son?

The minutes ticked by slowly and finally the Death Eater knocked lightly on the door and came in, in his hand he held a small vial of liquid clear in colour. Harry's eyes widened, Veritaserum. Voldemort plucked the vial out of his servant's hands and waved it in front of Harry. Harry gulped.

"Know what this is Potter?" Harry summoned all the bravery he had left and answered back stonily.

"Veritaserum," Voldemort grinned at him, and Harry looked at the ceiling and cursed under his breath. Anywhere but those eyes.

"My my you have a wide range of vocabulary Mr Potter," Harry remained silent.

"One last chance. Will you answer my questions?"

"Stuff it," said Harry forcibly through gritted teeth.

Voldemort's grin dropped and he looked at Harry frigidly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Fine," said Voldemort abruptly and just as suddenly, he released Harry.

Harry dropped to the floor, quickly he rearranged his glasses and pressed himself up against the wall defensively.

Voldemort walked round the room slowly and came to halt in front of Harry again and bent low towards him. Harry stared at the floor stubbornly.

"I'll force you then," Voldemort spat against his ear.

He expertly grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him round, Harry was quite helpless now he could only see Voldemort's leering face above him. He could vaguely hear protests coming from the other side of the room, but knew that they couldn't help. Voldemort flicked open the top of the vial and pried Harry's jaw open.

Harry struggled but to no avail. He felt the thick potion enter his mouth and told his throat not to swallow. Voldemort held him for a moment longer, and Harry thought he had gotten away with it. Voldemort stood up and walked to the other side of the room to face him, Harry pushed himself up slightly, and rested on his elbows.

As quick as a flash Voldemort was behind him again and he felt himself being pulled down again. He thrashed wildly for a moment before Voldemort placed a cold hand over his mouth and used the same hand to plug up his nose. Harry persevered, but finally his body gave in and swallowed.

Voldemort let him go again and Harry pushed himself up against the wall again, and waited. Harry didn't feel any different, maybe it was a bad batch. He looked over at Voldemort who was stood close to his parents. Finally he spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked. Harry frowned and immediately felt the power of the potion seize him. Forcing words to come out, he tried desperately to push them back but did not succeed.

"Harry James Potter," he spluttered, shaking his head violently. Voldemort smiled.

"What is your birthday?"

Once again Harry tried to stop the words coming out but it was as if his body was on autopilot and refused to listen to his mind. He fought for a few minutes pursing his lips tightly and pressing his hands to his mouth. His eyes began water as pain took hold of him, the potion was getting stronger.

"No…no…no…," he breathed deeply

"July 31st," he whispered quietly, defeated. The pain subsided and he glowered at Voldemort, who was still smiling manically.

Voldemort then theatrically held up his hands and exclaimed.

"Hang on…July 31st… then." he counted back on his fingers.

"What's the date today?" he looked around expectantly. He shrugged and answered himself.

"10th of January." he gaped at Lily who frowned at him. He leant down and pulled her up, much to James' displeasure. He gestured towards her stomach and said simply.

"You must be at least 6 weeks pregnant," James gaped at him. How could he know? They hadn't told anyone. He shook Lily furiously and Lily nodded her head sadly.

"See Potter you're already in the making. You're in there," he pointed over to where Lily had sat back down and was weeping into James' shoulder. Harry stared at him fixedly.

"Where were we? Ah yes… Who else is in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry looked up at him fretfully, he was beginning to feel the words rising up his throat once more. He shook his head furiously, he couldn't give that information. He simply couldn't.

"Stop!" he heard his father say and he opened his eyes slowly.

James was now stood up and his hair was blowing slightly from the magic resonating from him. Voldemort appeared slightly dumbstruck. James raised his hand towards Harry and muttered,

"Silencio." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let his mouth speak as much as it wanted now because no one could hear him.

Voldemort scowled angrily at James.

"You Potter will pay for that," he pointed at James who was stood defiantly.

"Servants take him to the torture room." Death Eaters grabbed James' arms roughly and led him struggling out of the door.

Lily was crying hysterically now and held Remus tightly for comfort. Voldemort glanced slowly across the people in the cell, before sneering derisively and stepping out clicking the door closed behind him.

Harry's mouth had now stopped moving having answered it's question, and he glanced over at his mother and his father's two best friends with worry creeping all over his face. Sirius smiled at him comfortingly and Harry went to sit with them. Sirius put an arm round him.

"He'll be ok, he's very stubborn when he wants to be."

* * *

Dumbledore had assembled the Order for an emergency meeting in his office.

He had only just managed to get a permit that allowed him to track down and bring an underage wizard in for questioning.

It had been a very long and gruelling process and he hadn't slept in 24 hours and the bags under his eyes clearly showed this. He shuffled his papers slightly before standing up to address the people in front of him.

"We have established that Harry has been captured, who has him now is uncertain but we know that Draco Malfoy was the one who lured him out," he drew breath and regarded the Order's expression, most of which were very sombre.

"It took a lot of doing but the Ministry has finally allowed me a permit to bring Malfoy in for questioning," some of the Order nodded grimly at this.

"I need a team to go find him," finished Dumbledore looking round and letting his eyes fall on Remus Lupin, who was stood up against a bookcase close to the door of Dumbledore's office.

Remus was staring at the floor fixedly, cracking his knuckles one by one and sniffing occasionally.

"Remus?" said Dumbledore quietly but still holding an influential tone. Remus looked up at him quickly and nodded.

"I know you're worried for him." sighed Dumbledore. Remus snorted and stood up to full height.

"He's the only thing I've got left of any of my friends, he's like a son. I think 'worried' is an understatement." The last part muttered quietly but audibly.

The majority of the Order were staring at him now very surprised by his outburst. Remus was always the quiet, judicious member.

Always the one to calm someone down and bring them back to reality, now he looked more like the wolf he was at full moon.

"That is why I'm asking you to take command of an operation to bring in Draco Malfoy, question him and further to that search for Harry."

Remus took in all of the information and strode over to lean against Dumbledore's desk.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled. Dumbledore face was touched by the hint of a smile.

"I couldn't think of any one better, you've got more incentive to find him than a lot of people here." Remus stood up again, cleared his throat and nodded at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his hand briefly before Remus turned abruptly and pointed at five or six members and pointed to the door. The six chosen people rose and followed Remus out.

Remus stared round at the few he had chosen: Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley.

"I think Malfoy Manor would be a good place to start, he will more than likely not be there but it's a starting point," he jerked his head and turned round.

The others following him out of the castle hastily.

* * *

**A/N Please review, they make me happy. Happy Christmas everybody! It's now 9.20pm here in the UK and my little boy has been in bed for a while now so it's high time I headed up too as I'm certainly not getting a lie in tomorrow. Hope you all have a lovely day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Former Friend

**A/N Ok hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters!**

* * *

The door swung open and the occupants of the cell glanced over at the Death Eater glaring at them.

Harry's eyes narrowed as the Death Eater stood quite still, his wand hand twitching slightly at his side and Harry could tell that all this person wanted to do was curse them into oblivion.

He inched over towards his Sirius, Remus and Lily who had huddled themselves against the far wall.

His silencing spell had broken and Harry had shuddered to think why. The staring match went on for what seemed like hours before Sirius finally broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat angrily.

The Death Eater shrugged and stepped out slightly, bent down and threw a few bowls of soup, it seemed, across the floor.

Harry watched as the bowls skidded to a halt, and although he felt hungry he didn't feel like eating.

"Eat," growled the Death Eater,

"Don't worry there isn't anything added to it," he finished lazily as the small group eyed him dubiously.

With that he slammed the door and clicked the lock.

Harry glanced at Lily and Remus, who shrugged in reply. Sirius sighed loudly.

"I don't think they want to starve us, or kill us in a pathetic way like spiking our food."

Harry agreed with him silently and so, it seemed, did Remus and Lily.

It would be quite pointless to go to all the effort of capturing them just to kill them with poison.

_No_, Harry though bitterly, _if it's going to happen they'll do it personally to enjoy it more. _

"Moony, use the wolf in you. Sniff it see what you think," muttered Sirius.

From anyone but his friends Remus would have taken offence at being used like this. He crept forwards and seized one of the clay bowls, sitting back carefully he sniffed at the brown watery concoction. A few more times he did the same, before nodding looking round and saying,

"Onion soup, nothing else."

But he instantly put down the bowl and leant against the wall. Just like Harry nobody felt like eating, all couldn't help but think of what was happening to James right about now.

* * *

Back in the present time Remus and his little group had arrived outside Malfoy Manor. The had hidden themselves in the thick undergrowth that surrounded the mansion's iron fence. Remus turned to face them again. All of them had a grim determination etched on their faces and he smiled at them.

"Ok as I said, he will most likely not be here. We need to be stealthy. If possible nobody should know that we're even here. Be careful of alarms and sensors."

The group nodded and pulled out their wands.

"We'll go in the front door and spilt into two. One upstairs, one downstairs." He turned around and shifted slowly out of the bushes.

Harry stared up at the small window of the cell, dusk was falling and stars were starting to pierce the night sky. He shivered and stared at his empty bowel.

Hunger had finally overpowered all of them and they had had to eat. Remus was correct, it was just onion soup. Not a particularly good one, practically all water but sustenance all the same.

He settled himself against the stone wall, and started wondering if the Order were on the alert at all, did they have any idea at all where he could be.

He was jolted from his musings by the lock clicking and he let his gaze fall on it lazily, and felt Remus and Sirius shift at either side of him.

The door creaked open slowly, painfully. Light filtered in from the candles burning outside the doorway, and Harry could make out a black figure struggling.

He craned his neck, but felt Sirius put his hand heavily on his shoulder to stop him getting up. He glanced at Sirius and nodded briefly before turning his attention back. A gruff voice muttered something including,

"throw… leave…don't care," Harry watched as the light outside became brighter as one person walked off and left this other Death Eater straining to do whatever he was trying to do.

After what seemed like an age, and in the time Harry had thought he could have probably nipped past.

Another figure was dragged into the doorway, obviously bound and weak by the way it was standing. Harry felt his face drain of colour as he realised who this person could be.

The rest it seemed had had the same thought as he heard his mum whimper and Remus pulled her close, Sirius was growling under his breath.

There was a brief tussle outside before the Death Eater kicked the other sharply and threw him in roughly.

James landed roughly on the cold hard floor just in front of Harry and Sirius. Sirius rushed forwards and quickly untied James' hands so he could sit upright.

His hazel eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the figure still stood in the door.

"Piss off," growled James to the figure.

The figure seemed to shift nervously.

"Y..you must under…understand J..James. I had n…no choice," said a small stuttering voice. Harry's memories quickly flooded and he recognised Wormtail's pitiful whining.

"Peter," mumbled Remus sounding oddly calm. The figure shifted again before raising his wand. He flicked his wand and conjured a few candles on to the walls. The glow lit up Peter's rat-like face.

Sirius let out a roar of frustration.

Now Harry and the others could see James condition and it wasn't pleasant. He was incredibly pale, and was sweating slightly. His face was dashed with smears of blood and beginnings of bruises. His shirt had been removed and peppered all over his chest and back were lash marks made by, from what Harry could remember from muggle schooling, whips.

He also seemed to have received a number of punches and other such like to his stomach, which was a light red colour. James was clutching his side and breathing deeply, but his eyes were burning bright full of determination.

"Enjoy that did you," snarled James.

"Jame…" started Peter but Sirius cut across him sharply.

"Course he did, loves a good backstabbing does our Pete," and he fixed Peter with a murderous stare.

Peter glanced around Lily, Remus and finally Harry and his mouth dropped open. He closed his mouth slowly pointed at Harry quickly. Remus cottoned on first.

"This is Harry, James' and Lily's son from the future." Peter stepped inside the cell slightly and started towards Harry, but Harry quickly stood up.

"Don't come near me," he muttered lowly. Peter froze and looked at him pleadingly.

"I hated you in my own time and I really despise you now."

Peter shrunk back, and closed the door behind him, leaving the soft glowing light of the candles.

James let out a loud gasp as he removed his hand from his side, and Lily rushed to him. There wasn't much they could do to help, no magic, no resources, nothing of use. James eventually eased himself into a fairly comfortable position.

"What happened?" wept Lily as she wiped some blood from James' cheek.

"Well, as they said, they took me to the torture room. Continuous torture with wizard and muggle ways. Then for the last part I glanced over at my torturer and it was no other than Peter. The slimy little sneak was torturing me."

Harry felt his blood boil, and his fist clenched up. Sirius was now fluently insulting Peter colourfully, from his parentage to what soap he used.

* * *

Remus and his small group were now safely in the lobby of Malfoy Manor, they had encountered no alarms, sensors or magical wards which Remus had expected.

He, Arthur and Tonks took the stairs upstairs towards the bedrooms, whist Bill, Charlie, Moody and Kingsley took off down a long corridor towards the living room and kitchens.

Remus held his hand out behind him as they reached the top and he stared intently down the dark passageway. From what he could see there were four doors coming off it, two at ether side. He turned his head back slightly and whispered.

"Two either side, Tonks with me with these two," he gestured with his hand to the left.

"And Arthur can you manage those on the right?," Arthur nodded quickly and set off quickly, creeping inside the first room, wand drawn.

Remus stepped quietly off towards the first room on the left, Tonks at his heel. Pushing open the white door, it creaked loudly and he winced at the sound.

Nothing happened, no jinxes fired, no alarms. He breathed out and stepped inside. Looking around he took in the magnificent room. It was completely coloured with cream.

A large four poster bed faced him against the far wall, a neat little dressing table was next to that. To his left was a large wardrobe, fit for a king, on the right was a large window overlooking the garden and a quaint pond.

The walls were covered with expensive looking art and pictures, and above his head he found a large crystal chandelier shimmering slightly. He and Tonks set about searching the room for hidden passages and rooms, because it was obvious that Malfoy wasn't there.

After searching fruitlessly for over half an hour they gave up, and moved on to the next room. Once this door was opened they found it to be similarly decorated, the only difference being that the bedcovers seemed more feminine.

Once again no alarms went off, nothing flashed to suggest a silent alarm either. And once again after a quick search no secret passages. Remus sighed loudly, he hadn't expected to find anything but there was always that glimmer of hope.

"Hey," he heard Tonks mutter behind him and he spun round quickly. She was looking at him sympathetically. He groaned slightly and dropped down on to the bed heavily. Tonks came and sat beside him, she was not really good at these sort of situations.

"It's ok," she murmured quietly not quite believing her own ears. They had no clues, no leads, no solid eye witness accounts, no contacts, absolutely nothing.

She swallowed and glanced up at Remus' eyes which were now staring fixedly at the floor. Just determination she thought. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head lightly on his shoulder, people did this sort of thing to her when she was upset so maybe it was a good thing.

Remus was taking slow, shuddering breaths to calm the annoyance he felt for himself. He'd heard Tonks tell him it was ok, but didn't think she believed it.

Then as he stared unseeingly he felt a warmth around his arms and the lightest pressure on his shoulder. He shook his head and blinked himself out of his trance.

Tonks was hugging him?

Comforting him?

For a while now he had felt feelings towards her, but never acted because of his condition.

Maybe, just maybe she felt similarly?

No this was a friendly comforting hug, he was positive. He put his arms around her slowly and laid his head on top of hers.

_Or maybe? _he thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Remus' smaller group of the Order had congregated in the main hallway again, the majority of which having found nothing.

The only thing they had got was a small piece of parchment Arthur had found in one of the bedrooms he'd searched. It was tiny to say the least and torn, half of what was written was missing.

Remus lit up his wand and scrutinised the small piece of parchment. From what he could make out it said

'_10 O Clock Rid….' _This was ripped off, the second line read.

'_Magpie In…' _again ripped off.

_'Whitby,'_

Remus breathed in deeply. From what little it said he guessed these were notes Draco had made of his plans.

He passed the paper round and explained what he thought, the general agreement was that Draco Malfoy was in hiding in Whitby.

Being a mainly muggle town they would have to be careful, more than likely need to book into this place at Whitby and stake it out before making a move.

* * *

**A/N Please read and review, your comments really help. Happy New Year everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Werewolf's Making

**A/N Thank you to everyone that's read, reviewed, favourited and followed so far I really appreciate it. **

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, daylight was just creeping through the little window and he could hear birds chirping faintly outside. He pushed himself up so he was sat up against the wall properly and looked around.

Remus was to his left and was sleeping quietly, Sirius was to his right and he could hear him snoring softly. Looking further to his right he saw Lily curled up next to James…who was awake.

Harry blinked quickly, James was definitely awake but he wasn't looking at Harry he was staring angrily at the door. Harry shifted to get James' attention. James' gaze snapped in Harry's direction and his expression softened immediately.

"Sleep well?" he mumbled. Harry shrugged and James smiled slightly before screwing his eyes up in pain.

"You ok?" Harry asked quickly getting up and rushing to his father's side.

"I'm fine," gasped James . "Just hurts every now and again, nothing anyone can do about it." Harry frowned slightly before snapping his attention to Remus who was starting to wake up.

Within half an hour all 5 were awake and chatting intermittently about things of no particular importance like school and Quidditch.

Harry heard the door click open, but it didn't open too far and 5 bowls of porridge were thrust in and the door quickly shut again.

Remus sat up and pulled a bowl towards him and sniffed.

"Fine," he said and the rest took a bowl each and ate the contents quickly.

After all the bowls were licked clean a long silence ensued, James' injuries were more apparent now in the daylight and bruises were now fully formed on his face and a lot on his chest.

Whip marks were visible if he leant forward slightly and occasionally oozed blood if James stretched too far. Harry was finding it very difficult to keep his feelings bottled up and so, it seemed, were Lily, Sirius and Remus.

Each wore an grim expression and bit their lip or chewed the inside of their cheek when James leant forward.

The sun was high in the sky when the door clicked open again and the sound broke the captors out of their daydreams and they gazed intently at the door to see who was paying them a visit. The unasked question was answered even before they saw anyone, a high pitched voice yelled out,

"Pettigrew, I want you here!" A great deal of shuffling was heard and finally the door swung open.

Lord Voldemort stood majestically in the doorway, his cat like eyes glinting fiercely. It was difficult to tell if he was angry or happy.

His gaze stopped on James and he grinned nastily at him, James glared straight back defiance clearly apparent.

"Well Mr Potter…," his eyes flickered to Harry and back to James.

"…senior. Have you learnt anything from yesterday?" James shrugged and struggled to hide a wince. Voldemort smiled at his pain.

"From what I've been told you were quite the hero," James' eyes narrowed and he shifted slightly.

"Answered no questions, no juicy bits of information…"

"Take more than that to…" James started but Voldemort held up his hand and cut across him, his tone turning slightly more vicious,

"Couldn't even grace us with a scream, or whimper, not even," Voldemort paused "..any tears. How disappointing."

James scowled at him angrily. He was mocking him and he knew it. James could just see Pettigrew cowering behind Voldemort, and his blood boiled.

"Maybe another way?" muttered Voldemort his eyes glittering dangerously.

James tensed up as Voldemort's eyes skimmed across his son, wife and best friends. Finally Voldemort's eyes stopped on Remus who was sat away from the far wall and looking slightly pale.

James thought back quickly _how many days did he say? Was it four? _James raked his memory as Voldemort's face twisted into an evil looking smirk.

Remus was now looking quite defiant. _I'm sure it was 4 days…but that was,_James counted quickly _3 days ago._

James cast a weary eye upon Remus who it seemed could not break eye contact with Voldemort. _Does Voldemort know? _James didn't have chance to answer his own question.

"Wormtail!" whispered Voldemort sinisterly. Wormtail slid out from behind Voldemort and bowed low in front of him.

Voldemort simply pointed a thin bony finger a Remus' now stiff form, at the same time pulling out his wand and pointing it towards Sirius, James, Harry and Lily as if daring them to make a move.

Wormtail glanced quickly behind him and Remus who glared angrily in response. Wormtail stood up slowly and walked over to Remus briskly. Wormtail hesitated slightly, he knew that Voldemort wanted him to bring Remus to him. Wormtail shuffled slightly. Remus was much stronger than he was and it wasn't as if he was injured like James.

Voldemort cleared his throat impatiently.

"Come on Wormtail…" jeered Sirius catching on.

"You and Moony are old pals he's not going to resist…much"

Wormtail scowled at Sirius and Remus cast him a fleeting smile before continuing to watch Pettigrew dither around behind him, it was getting quite boring and annoying.

Voldemort seemed to have finally cottoned on to the problem that faced his weak little Death Eater and poked his head round the door and a larger Death Eater walked in, his wand pointed at Harry, James, Lily and Sirius.

"Pettigrew get him," hissed Voldemort dangerously.

Wormtail couldn't seem to decide whether he was more afraid of Remus' punch or Voldemort's wrath. Eventually he decided seeing as Voldemort had a wand.

Grudgingly he bent down slightly and roughly pulled Remus to his feet, Remus struggled viciously and after breaking free lunged at Peter. Peter tried desperately to shield himself but without any success and received a hard punch to his right cheek.

"Now now Mr Lupin, there is no need for violence," said Voldemort quietly, Remus stood panting and very flushed.

Pettigrew had managed to compose himself but his cheek was coming up quite red already.

"Wormtail I said grab him," shouted Voldemort at the now startled Wormtail, and he looked at Remus almost pleadingly.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Remus as Wormtail tried again to get hold of him again,

"Vigor Nullus" he hissed. The only sound that left Remus' lips was a small groan as his knees weakened and he slumped to the floor.

Harry shifted slightly to see if he was conscious. Remus lifted his head as if it was a large bowling ball and stared at Wormtail who now easily lifted him and placed him in front of Voldemort.

"What did you do?" growled James. Voldemort shrugged.

"Hardly anything, just a small spell that temprarily wipes the person of any strength and energy."

James' fist clenched as Sirius made to stand up but after a quick assessment of the Death Eater's wand thought better of it and sat back heavily.

"See," said Voldemort happily pointing towards Remus' feet.

"He can't even support his own weight,"

Harry glanced down and saw that Remus' feet were indeed hanging quite limp and he was being fully supported by Wormtail who was struggling slightly now, and bit his lip hard. The small group stayed silent knowing that Voldemort simply wanted a reaction.

"Now Mr Lupin you still have the ability to talk,"

Lupin nodded slowly his eyes looking quite empty now.

"Good."

Lupin's eyes narrowed not quite knowing what to expect but disliking the cheerful tone that Voldemort's voice held.

The large Death Eater walked towards him and took over from Peter who it seemed had been on the point of collapse. Remus couldn't even frown he didn't think he weighed a lot, but then again it was completely dead weight.

He breathed out slowly, feeling the eyes of his friends on him and not wanting them to see him like this at all.

"Mr Lupin…" Remus was brought out of his wonderings, and his gaze became focussed once again.

"…former student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only son of George and Miranda Lupin…"

Remus could not be bothered listening as Voldemort reeled off various facts of his life, he got them all spot on and had no doubt got the information from Peter.

He must have made it look plainly obvious that he'd stopped listening because his attention was brought back to reality brutally when Voldemort lunged forward seized his chin and pulled it so he was staring Voldemort in the eyes.

Remus stopped himself from gulping knowing it would please the monster in front of him.

"Mr Lupin please pay attention," he whispered dangerously and released him.

Remus moved his eyes as far to the right as he could having no energy to move his head and saw his friends desperately fighting with themselves to do nothing.

Movement by the doorway caught his attention and he moved his gaze back he felt his breath catch in his throat.

A man he knew _too_ well had just appeared at Voldemort's side.

His thin but obviously strong build was disguised by heavy black robes, that were patched and dirty in many places. His skin was near grey, his hair very dark, and his eyes…it was eyes that got Remus every time they pure black he was sure.

Everything about this man was evil. This man rivalled Lord Voldemort in some ways.

"Oh shit," mumbled Remus, which caused a surprised reaction out of Sirius and James. They stared at him stunned, Moony wasn't one to swear.

Remus could do absolutely nothing, his first instinct would have been to run to protect his friends but he could barely raise an eyebrow.

His own eyes must have given away what he was feeling.

"Remus Lupin I see you recognise me still," said a hoarse voice.

Remus just breathed deeply again, the small group of people to his right had no idea who this was he'd never told them.

"Once I told Mr Greyback who I had imprisoned he insisted on visiting," said Voldemort sounding positively delighted.

Remus heard an intake of breath to his right, they knew who he was now.

He tried to move his feet to support himself but the end result was a pathetic scrabble on the concrete floor before he gave up and looked dejectedly at Voldemort and Greyback.

"Your good friend Peter told me of…now how did he put it," Voldemort muttered sarcastically tapping his chin lightly before looking at Remus.

"Care to help?" he asked pleasantly. Remus sighed before muttering quietly

"My furry little problem?"

Voldemort strained his face slightly,

"Sorry getting slightly hard of hearing what was that?"

Remus scowled at him.

"He said his furry little problem you sadistic git!" shouted Sirius recklessly not able to stand one of his best friend suffer like this.

Voldemort cast an angry look at him but had more important things to attend to at present.

"Thank you Mr Black. Fenrir wasn't there something you wanted to add?"

Voldemort turned expectantly towards the haggard looking man. Fenrir stared at Remus a while his eyes glinting nastily.

Remus held his gaze for a while before he felt himself being pulled back, the Death Eater had placed him against the wall and trying his feet gingerly he found he could finally support himself, not much else but it was a start.

His eyes found Greyback's again.

"Remus you remember me I know you do but your friends it seems know of me but do not know why you know me so,"

Remus swallowed slightly knowing exactly where this was going, not really wanting to relive his earliest experiences of becoming a werewolf.

"Care to explain to them?" Remus said nothing for a long time and knew that his friends were now very intrigued. Finally he found his voice,

"Not really," he whispered. Fenrir's eyes flashed angrily, not many defied him.

"Fine," he said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"I'll make it easy, comply or something _very_ unpleasant will happen to young Mr Potter here."

If Remus could have slumped he would have, he had absolutely no choice.

"That's what I thought," grinned Fenrir.

"I'll even make it simple with a questioning process."

* * *

Within minutes a chair had been conjured and Remus sat in it, which he secretly appreciated but that was besides the point right now. He wanted to get this over and done with.

Fenrir was walking around him now.

"As most people know I enjoy selecting children as my targets and you were no different were you Remus?"

Remus shook his head whilst staring at the ground.

"Come come I want details my memory is hazy but I'm sure you remember…"

"Vividly…" continued Remus quite strongly.

Fenrir looked extremely happy and continued his pace around Remus.

"I don't know why exactly but my dad had pissed you off for some reason," started Remus.

"He tried to have my entire clan locked up." snarled Fenrir coming right up in Remus' face but retreating quickly.

Remus glanced at him, before staring at the floor again.

"Whatever, but it was me you took it out on. You met me in the streets and convinced me to meet you later on with a promise of sweets and toys. My parents weren't around too much and had never warned me of strangers, and you seemed nice enough. I don't know…" he looked at Fenrir,

"You must've had a wash or something," this earned Remus a hard slap and not having the use of arms or anything else took him a while to recover, but when he did he was smiling slightly.

"No need Remus," warned Fenrir.

"I sneaked out of bed at about 8 I think, you'd said to meet you at the edge of a forest close to my house at half past," Remus paused and his eyes clouded over as if he was completely reliving it now.

"It was the end of summer and the sun wasn't due to set till around nine. You didn't turn up till quarter to and it was very cold considering the time of year. When you did you gave me a tiny piece of chocolate and grabbed me tying me up so that I couldn't move. I remember you staring at the sky as it darkened and the moon peeped out from behind the clouds. You smiled at me I was terrified, then you changed very quickly in fact. I didn't know what you were," he stopped and swallowed before continuing.

"You came straight at me and bit into my left arm. I don't remember the pain. I remember crying and the blood. You left as soon as you'd done it. Your bite had cut through the ropes and I laid on the floor for a while crying holding my arm. I got home some how and my mother and father were there worried sick. I told them what happened. I'll never forget the look on my father's face. Shock, revulsion, guilt, all mixed into one. After that they locked me up in a cage in the cellar every full moon. I was nine before they explained everything to me,"

Remus glared at Fenrir furiously he could feel some strength coming back and he clenched his fists tightly. Fenrir walked around to face him smiling.

"Great wasn't it?" Remus felt his blood boil.

" I was _four_ years old you foul, sadistic, repulsive bastard!" roared Remus.

This was, evidently, what Fenrir had been waiting for, for Remus to explode. He glared at the man in front of him whose eyes were now leaking tears slowly.

He pulled Remus up roughly and slammed him against the wall.

"I did you a favour Remus. You should thank me and all I get is insults?" he shook Remus roughly as he was saying these things to him.

"You've got a day and you'll be whole again. Do what you like with your friends, make them just like you,"

Remus mustered all his strength and bravery and spat at the twisted being in front of him.

"Fine be pathetic all of your life, never reach your full potential," with this he threw Remus to one side.

Remus crashed against the wall his head colliding painfully against the floor, as darkness crept in he saw his friends rush around him and then nothing.

* * *

**A/N If you like Remus I'm really sorry. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Whitby

**A/N: Huge, massive apologies this has taken an age. Illness struck my house so I settleed down last night with a cup of tea to get at least two chapters to you. Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favouriters.**

* * *

Remus paced around Dumbledore's office for what he thought must be the twentieth time.

Him and his team had been all ready to set off for Whitby when an owl came pelting towards them, a letter attached to it had said to return to Hogwarts immediately.

Once Remus had arrived he hadn't found pandemonium as he'd expected but silence, and on closer inspection Dumbledore wasn't even here yet but would arrive shortly.

He, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Moody and the Weasleys were now sat in his office waiting for him, Minerva had said that he wouldn't be long.

He glanced towards the door when he heard the staircase begin to move, the door knob turned and Remus started to feel relieved.

This feeling was wiped away completely when Snape walked in, this was not who Remus was expecting at all.

Snape said nothing just settled himself in Remus' empty chair and began picking at his nails. Remus huffed this was ridiculous, they should be in Whitby now.

After what seemed like hours the door opened again and Dumbledore walked in, smiling broadly.

"You got my owl then?" he asked pleasantly when he saw his office full.

Remus nodded shortly in response not even trying hide his annoyance. Dumbledore looked away and spotted Snape.

"Ah good Severus you got my owl as well then?"

"Yes headmaster," muttered Snape quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes, this seemed pointless.

"Headmaster we really need to get to Whitby we have reason to believe it is where Draco Malfoy is hiding," Remus stated abruptly. Dumbledore nodded and raised his hand.

"I realise this but we have had a few anonymous tip-offs and Order policy states we must follow them up."

"But the mission needs every…"

"I doubt it," cut across Dumbledore. Remus scowled slightly he hated this.

"I need the Weasleys to go back to Malfoy Manor our informant says that the Malfoys were warned of a raid and may return."

The Weasleys stood up nodded and walked out. Remus opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore spoke first.

"Moody…Shaklebolt I need you two at Godric's Hollow. Our second informant heard rumours of taking Harry there," again Moody and Shaklebolt stood up and left.

Remus was lost for words his team was disappearing in front of his eyes.

Dumbledore looked up at Remus who looked completely astounded at what had just happened.

"Now Remus you and Nymphadora can go ahead to Whitby," smiled Dumbledore. Remus opened and closed his mouth idiotically for a few minutes.

"Bodyguards? What if Draco has other Death Eaters with him?" managed Remus.

"What is your plan Remus?" asked Dumbledore softly taking out a quill.

Remus quickly told Dumbledore of his plan to stake-out Whitby first before bringing in Draco. Dumbledore didn't write much down and sat for a while afterwards nodding slowly.

"It is good I asked Severus here then," he said finally. Remus just stared at Dumbledore completely clueless.

"If Draco is expecting to be searched for he will recognise you in an instant no doubt about it,"

Remus opened his mouth and stopped, he hadn't thought of that.

"Severus please could you bring up a batch of Polyjuice potion, Remus will need it." Severus stood up lazily and hurried out of the door.

"Who am I to change in to?" Remus asked.

"A muggle, nobody conspicuous. Nymphadora can do that by herself but you will need help." Remus nodded, he'd just have to get hairs off the tourists there.

"And other Death Eaters?" added Remus, a hint of triumph in his voice. Maybe he'd got Dumbledore on this one. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I'm sure you'll manage Remus," finished Dumbledore. Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

Severus walked in carrying an armful of large potion bottles filled with a murky green potion. He unceremoniously dumped them in front of Remus and left again.

Remus shook his head despairingly and waved his wand to shrink the bottles. Tonks looked over at him and he gestured for her to get up, she did so and he walked with her towards the door.

"I'll send you any news I get," he called behind him, glancing back he saw Dumbledore raise his hand in acknowledgement. Remus shook his head and left.

* * *

Arriving in Whitby early the next morning, Remus wasn't sure where to start.

He and Tonks had left by train to Scarborough after leaving Hogwarts, they would need to use muggle transport to fit in. After Scarborough it had been a taxi ride through the Yorkshire Moors before arriving in the heart of Whitby in front of the harbour.

He gripped Tonks' hand as he tried to find his bearings, he'd been here before when he was a child but that was a long time ago. He glanced around his eyes finding many new hotels, pubs and restaurants. Moving further around he caught sight of the bridge that joined both sides of Whitby and further still was the Abbey up on the hill.

Tonks looked up at him expectantly, not sure of where to go. He smiled down at her,

"We need to get changed we don't look right," he stated gesturing to their long flowing robes.

He picked up the two small cases they had brought and nodded his head towards some public toilets.

Tonks raised her eyebrows and shrugged before following him across the road.

The tired looking lady behind the counter watched the pair wearily as they crossed the road. Remus smiled slightly as he reached her,

"Erm…" he looked around and caught a sign saying '20p adults, 5p children,'

"…Two adults please?"

She nodded and pressed a button and two tickets popped up from the desk.

"40p please," she stated unenthusiastically. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a jumble of odd looking coins, all different colours and sizes.

"Could you help?" he held out his hand and the woman frowned at him.

"…Erm I haven't got my glasses with me," he muttered quickly.

The woman smiled slightly before picking out two silver coins identical in colour and shape.

"Men through there, and women through that one," pointed the woman.

Remus and Tonks smiled, thanked her and picked up their respective cases and walked through the heavy doors.

Twenty minutes later and Tonks emerged wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a simple low cut black top. Remus struggled to keep his mouth shut as he watched her walk out, she had a fantastic figure that was usually hidden beneath layers of robes.

She smiled at him weakly before rushing up to him and pulling on a coat that was draped over her arm.

Being early in the year the weather was bitterly cold and a harsh wind was blowing. Tonks shivered.

"It's freezing here," she mumbled hugging herself. Remus smiled at her,

"Come on we need to get checked in, and sort out our disguises."

The pair walked swiftly towards the tourist information centre as the town awoke, the clock chiming 9 O Clock in the distance.

* * *

By nine thirty Remus and Tonks left the centre laden with maps, pamphlets and books. Everything a traditional tourist in Whitby would need.

They sat on a nearby bench and Remus pulled out the parchment he had found at Malfoy Manor.

'10 O Clock Rid….'

'Magpie In…'

'Whitby,'

Remus frowned.

"We need to find this place," he mumbled pointing roughly at the second line.

Tonks nodded and picked up the first pamphlet, 'A Brief Guide to Whitby'. She flicked through it quickly before announcing triumphantly,

"Could this be it?"

Remus leant over, a picture of a large white building was displayed. Underneath the name was printed clearly 'The Magpie, famous fish restaurant."

Remus nodded happily before pulling Tonks into a bone crunching hug. Separating a few seconds later they looked at each other and blushed slightly, stood up and stuffed the remaining books into their cases.

It didn't take long to find 'The Magpie,' they only walked for a few minutes down the side of the harbour and they saw it clearly on the corner of the street.

The hurried up the stone steps leading to the front door and entered quickly. A tall man greeted them.

"We have no tables I'm afraid," he smiled sympathetically.

"Doesn't matter I was wondering if you could help us find our…friend." Remus struggled to use the last word, with it being a blatant lie. The man frowned and nodded quickly.

"Has a young man been in here yesterday or maybe before?"

"We have many young men come in here, what does he look like?" huffed the man looking slightly harassed.

"He's a bit shorter than me, with a pointed face, grey eyes…"

"Anything else?" cut the man impatiently. Remus bit his lip in frustration.

"He has platinum blonde hair," The man thought for a while, before clicking his fingers.

"Yes I remember him he came for lunch yesterday and met a few other men, I think he said something about staying at Bagdale Hall."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at Tonks before turning his attention back.

"Where is Bagdale Hall?" asked Remus. The man rolled his eyes.

"Back up towards the tourist place, carry on past the train station, cross the road and follow the street up. You'll see it." the man replied gesturing with his arms.

"Thanks," smiled Remus digging in his pocket and pulling out a coin that looked quite impressive to him, and tossing it to the man before turning to follow Tonks out.

"Anytime," muttered the man catching the coin and staring down at the fifty pence. He shook his head, people could be so stingy sometimes.

* * *

Remus and Tonks hurried quickly back up the street they had just come down, they had to get to the hotel quickly to organise their disguises as the small seaside town was filling up rapidly.

They passed the tourist information centre and carried on across the road. Remus stopped on the other side and looked around, _the train station _he remembered. Catching sight of a stone building in front of him he walked across the car park and inside.

Sure enough this was the train station, he frowned it looked very neglected and unused. Shrugging to himself he walked back out the way he had come and followed the road round.

Crossing another road he stopped dead, there just leaving a small local shop was a familiar looking blonde boy. Trying not to cause much attention he pulled Tonks to the side of the wall roughly.

"Morph," he said shortly glancing up the wall.

Malfoy was walking right towards them. Tonks, it seemed, had not seen this oncoming threat and looked completely lost.

"Just trust me morph," whispered Remus urgently. Tonks rolled her eyes and screwed up her nose.

Remus looked down the wall again, not long now. When he turned back a pale girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was staring at him.

"Nym?" he muttered. The girl nodded slightly.

"Trust me," he said quickly.

Tonks had no chance to react. Remus grasped the top of her arms and turned her round so that her back was to the wall and Remus was facing her.

She had a fleeting moment to shoot him a quizzical look before he pressed his lips on hers.

Tonks couldn't believe what was happening, this is what she had dreamed of. She was enjoying the kiss so much she hardly noticed the small group of people walk past.

Only when she heard a very recognizable voice sneer "Get a room," did she stop. Remus stopped too and looked around the corner towards the bus station next to them.

Tonks felt very hurt, he didn't mean any of it then it was just a distraction. Remus smiled at her before pulling her round the corner and following the road up.

* * *

Remus had a whole mixture of feelings running through him at this moment in time, happiness, fear, anxiety, a little anger?

He was thrilled that he had just managed to kiss Nymphadora, if she didn't like him back it didn't matter it was a tactical manoeuvre with good reasoning.

He was now following closely behind Malfoy because he needed to get to the hotel and if Malfoy turned round then. Remus shook his head. He didn't know he would have to dive on Nymphadora again, he smiled slightly not such a bad idea.

Now the anxiety came from the three great big Death Eaters that were with Malfoy. Dumbledore had said 'you'll manage', Remus grimaced he wasn't so sure.

Slowly they came up to a small dark looking building, didn't look too much like lodgings to Remus from the side. He held back as Malfoy and his bodyguards walked inside.

After ten minutes Remus followed Malfoy in Tonks following closely. He walked up to the small desk just inside the hallway, and smiled politely at the young woman behind it. She smiled back at him.

"Can I help you sir?" Remus smiled again.

"Do you have any rooms free?" he enquired still smiling.

Tonks frowned at him, he was being overly friendly in her opinion nobody needed to be smiled at _that_ much.

"For one?" enquired the receptionist batting her eyelids.

Tonks shot her a filthy glare. She would make,she glanced at her name badge 'Sarah', she would make _Sarah_ pay.

"Erm…no no. For two…me and…erm my wife," stuttered Remus. The receptionist flitted her eyes over Tonks and smiled at her sweetly.

"Room 23 is £30 a night, extra if you'd like meals," the receptionist suddenly sounded quite business like. Tonks smiled triumphantly.

"No just the room thank you," said Remus quickly. The receptionist jotted something down in her book and handed Remus the key, gesturing with her arms enthusiastically she directed them to their room.

Room 23 was on the second floor and Remus closed it shut quickly behind Tonks. Tonks had dropped her bag on the bed and was looking at Remus in a…Remus blinked…was that a suggestive way.

He shook his head, no must be wishful thinking.

"Remus you asked for a room for two," said Tonks quietly. Remus stared at her, not sure what she was getting at.

"And…" continued Tonks. "It's a double bed,"

Remus felt all colour drain from his face and quickly tried to cover it up.

"No problem, I'll find some sheets and sleep on the floor," he was now moving in very fast movements round the room pulling sheets and blankets out of every cupboard and drawer he could find.

Tonks smiled at him in a very amused way, by the time he had finished he had 10 blankets wrapped tightly round his feet and looked extremely sorry for himself. Pitying him entirely Tonks bent down to untangle her partner's feet.

"Didn't know they were all around me," he muttered unhappily.

Once Remus was untangled he pulled out a few hairs from his pocket.

"Whose? Where?" started Tonks.

"A guy in the train station, didn't get many though."

Tonks nodded and turned to her case, pulling out a bottle of polyjuice. Remus took it off her hastily unscrewing the lid and dropped a single hair into the potion.

It did nothing and Remus gave it a feeble jiggle as if waiting for something magnificent to emerge from the lumpy concoction.

He glanced at Tonks hesitantly before bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking the vile thing down in one. He scowled slightly as he looked up.

Tonks seemed bored now and was busily putting her clothes away and making up Remus' bed. Remus felt his skin start to tingle and waited anxiously, after 5 minutes he went to the nearest mirror in the bathroom.

Facing him was a middle aged man, with mid length brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a light stubble was evident on his chin. He touched his face tentatively and smiled, not much of a change but enough.

* * *

**A/N. Ok so Whitby (to those who don't know) is a real place and I've tried to keep it as authentic as possible. The public toilets are as described although I think prices have gone up now. If you ever get a chance to go then do because it's a lovely little seaside for taking the time to read and please review because they make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Trying to Make Amends

Harry glared furiously at the group that left the cell that afternoon.

What Voldemort, Fenrir and Peter had just done was,well, heartless to put it simply.

Peter hadn't even been able to look any of them in the face once the questioning had started. He looked around the room to where his mother was pulling Remus into a more comfortable position, Sirius and his Dad didn't seem to know what to do.

He knew what everyone was thinking though, each and everyone couldn't believe how young Remus had been when he had been bitten. He'd never mentioned it.

"How long does he have till he changes?" Harry asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. James stared up at his son and breathed in.

"Tomorrow night he'll change," concern flashed in his eyes briefly. James sat against the wall, still holding his ribs tenderly but obviously he cared more about his unconscious friend right now.

"Erm have you…have you seen him…change?" James asked hesitantly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Once. He nearly killed me and my friends. He'd forgotten to take his potion."

Inspiration lit up behind Sirius' eyes who had been listening carefully to the conversation.

"That's it wolfsbane! If we get him some wolfsbane potion we'll definitely all be fine, he'll know what's going on and won't attack us."

Lily frowned at him disbelievingly.

"Sirius, we're locked in a cell without any wands and I'm afraid I didn't pack a precautionary flask of wolfsbane potion before we left," muttered Lily sarcastically, boys could be so stupid sometimes.

Sirius pouted at Lily sulkily.

"What happened to 'we'll restrain him' anyway?" asked Lily laying Remus' head down gently.

James and Sirius exchanged looks quickly.

"Well that could still work," Sirius said quickly.

Lily frowned at him, he'd said it a bit too quickly for her liking. James knowing what she was thinking knew they should come clean sooner rather than later.

"It's just," and he pulled Lily into a hug. Lily didn't like where this was going and struggled against him a bit.

"…We've never had to restrain him in such…" he glanced at Harry who had gone very white.

"…close quarters,"

Lily and Harry said nothing, their last hope had just been dashed. It seemed that Remus would change in just over 24 hours and he would bite them all if not kill them.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes blearily and grimaced at the incredible pain in his right temple. He shut his eyes again quickly, remembering the previous events. He lifted his arm up slowly and touched his head gingerly.

Shuffling nearby meant that somebody had noticed he was awake. He opened his eyes again and found Harry staring down at him.

He groaned slightly and went to sit up, immediately regretting it as it seemed to further the pain in his head. Harry furrowed his brow with worry, Remus had gone very white.

"Hey lay back down. You hit your head pretty hard," Harry moved around to Remus' head and helped him prop himself against the wall slightly.

"What time is it? What day is it?" he croaked feebly, dread filling him.

Harry didn't look injured. He stared around the room, it was dark outside but he wasn't sure what time.

Lily and James were curled up together asleep to his left in the corner. Sirius was… a smile played on his face slightly…Sirius was sprawled out in the middle of the room, his mouth open and breathing very deeply, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry's answer.

"It's Saturday…the 13th. And the time? Not too sure. The light started failing a while ago and Mum, Dad and Sirius fell asleep not too long after."

Remus nodded slightly, he hadn't changed yet then not till tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry. Remus looked at him quizzically.

"About, you know, how you were made. I didn't know." Remus rolled his eyes.

"It was a long time ago," Remus smiled at him wearily.

He was beginning to feel a bit stronger now and his headache was dissipating slowly. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Do you want me to…?" Harry gestured to James, Lily and Sirius. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Think I will," he grinned with a mischievous look on his face. Harry smiled at him it was nice to see him happy.

"Oi!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Sirius started and seemed to come out of his sleepy state slowly. Lily and James had jumped violently and their heads had collided and both were now rubbing their foreheads furiously.

"I don't know. First chance you get you all fall asleep on me. Only got Harry here."

"Moony!" Sirius laughed happily getting to his feet clumsily and rushing to hug his friend.

"Glad to see you're ok," grinned James, Lily smiled at him too.

"You were out a while. How's your head?" she asked sympathetically.

"Still hurts a bit not too bad though and I can stand up now," he finished happily getting to his feet and doing an odd twirl.

Lily, James, Sirius and Harry laughed at him and he sat down quickly looking quite embarrassed.

* * *

Remus stared around the cell that had become his home over the last, he thought back, week and a half.

His friends were asleep again and he was left alone with his thoughts. He'd never thought that Peter was one to watch out for, the one that may betray them all to their worst enemy.

**Flashback**

Remus awoke early to find a letter on his kitchen table. The name on the envelope was written in a familiar handwriting and he smiled as he opened it.

Inside as he thought was a letter from two of his best friends, James and Lily Potter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Please meet me and James at the Leaky Cauldron at 8pm on Saturday the 5th of January we have some very special news for you. Sirius and Peter have been sent invites as well please send us your reply as soon as possible because we will rearrange if necessary…we want everybody to be there._

_With love_

_Lily Potter_

Remus put the letter down and rummaged in a nearby drawer re-emerging with a quill

and parchment he hastily scribbled…

_Of course I'll be there. _

_Remus_

With that he called the owl to him that had settled itself on his sofa and sent the reply off.

* * *

As Saturday arrived Remus waited as patiently as possible to set off, trying desperately to occupy his mind with trivial things. He loved spending time with his friends and couldn't wait to see them again.

The clock had just ticked across to half past seven when Remus snapped and he set off quickly apparating into Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks in the correct order hurriedly he watched urgently as the bricks parted to reveal the Leaky Cauldron's back door.

He pushed it open and searched the tables for signs of his friends. Finally he spotted James and Lily sitting at a corner table beaming at him and rushed over.

James hugged Remus warmly and Lily kissed him lightly on each cheek before they took their seats and began chatting. They hadn't been talking for long when Sirius arrived and took a seat next to Remus.

"Drinks anyone?" he said jovially. Remus nodded.

"Butterbeer,"

"Firewhisky," gulped James finishing his drink and passing his glass to Sirius smiling.

"Gillywater," murmured Lily thoughtfully. Sirius frowned at her.

"Gillywater?" he repeated, Lily looked up at him and nodded.

"Funny tummy," she said rubbing her stomach lightly.

Sirius shrugged and set off to the bar returning quickly smiling broadly and passing Remus his drink. Remus took a sip of his drink.

"So what have you been up to Padfoot?" said James accepting the drink he was passed. Sirius shrugged.

"Not much really been with Order mostly checking out tip offs," Remus, James and Lily nodded they had all been given they're separate assignments and were told to give out as little information as possible.

This new way of communication was due to a rumour of a spy in the Order's ranks.

"Remus? You?" Lily asked casually. Remus put his drink down and sighed.

"Been with my own kind undercover." Sirius, James and Lily looked at him sympathetically they knew he hated it but he was the ideal person to do the job.

"What's your news then," Sirius asked excitedly changing the subject. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"We're waiting until everyone is here," she stated firmly.

"And Peter isn't here yet." James couldn't help smiling at the look on Sirius' face.

"Late isn't he?" mused Remus looking down at his watch.

"Always is," chuckled James.

As if on cue the back door opened again and in came Peter gasping for breath looking slightly ruffled. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius and James howled with laughter at the sight if him.

Peter spotted them and walked over quickly and sat down next to Lily greeting everybody briefly.

"Blimey Pete, you look like a hinkypunk led you through a swamp," giggled Lily. Peter smiled at her and after catching his breath answered.

"Just running a bit late with things from work," Lily nodded at him in reply.

Each and everyone of them, knew how dangerous working for the Order was. Peter stood up and returned quickly with a large glass of firewhisky.

Remus frowned at him but was the only one who did, Peter didn't usually drink firewhisky.

"So what's your news," said Sirius again jumping up and down urgently.

"Well…" started James.

"Can I…Do you mind if I just nip to the toilet I haven't had time to do anything came here straight from work you see,"

Sirius gave Peter a murderous look but replaced it quickly with a smile,

"Sure," he said through gritted teeth. Peter got up quickly and rushed off to the toilets.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sirius was going stir crazy and Peter still hadn't returned. Remus drained his drink and went to replenish everybody else's drinks, when he came back James cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to check on him you know he might have fallen asleep or something," he said lightly and edged round the table amid Sirius' protests.

"This is going to take ages to get out of you isn't it," huffed Sirius taking a large gulp of his drink. Lily grinned at him politely.

"It's worth it." Sirius stared up at her with puppy-dog eyes and she scowled at him.

Thinking better of it Sirius returned to his drink.

Another ten minutes passed and Sirius was on the verge of hyperactivity. Lily was looking slightly worried now and Remus couldn't think what would be keeping his friends so long.

"Go check on them Sirius will you," pleaded Lily.

Sirius was up in an instant and hurried off. Remus sighed and looking at Lily's face creased with worry took pity on her. Putting his hand on top of hers she started and looked at him inquisitively.

"They'll be fine. Some practical joke probably." Lily smiled at Remus warmly and nodded taking a sip of her gillywater. A few minutes later and Peter sat down next to them.

"That's better," he sighed reaching for his drink not noticing Remus and Lily's confused expressions.

"Where are James and Sirius?" asked Remus perplexed.

Lily nodded enthusiastically next to Peter. Peter stared from Remus to Lily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen them. Had a bit of a funny tummy you know and as far as I know nobody came or left the toilets. I haven't seen them." he finished sipping his drink and shivered at the taste of it.

Lily shot Remus an anxious look which he returned.

"Boys! Come on Peter we'll go find them…this is a joke too far…" Lily looked round…

"Can't see them down here... upstairs it is then," With that she hoisted Peter from his seat with surprising strength and marched him round the table. Remus made to stand up but Lily stopped him,

"Remus stay here in case they come back," Remus nodded slightly and turned back to his drink that he wasn't sure if he wanted now.

* * *

After another ten minutes Remus was getting restless, nobody had returned and he felt a bit daft by himself.

Suddenly from above him he heard a shuffle of feet and the distinct sound of shattering glass. He stared at the ceiling and stood up quickly almost running to the stairs.

Once he reached the top he faced the long corridor and sighed, he didn't know which room was above his table.

He started walking down and knocking on each door asking the occupants if they were ok. After two doors he was fed up and glanced up the corridor only to see Peter walking distractedly towards him.

"Peter?" he asked bewildered. Peter started obviously not expecting him to be there.

"Remus…" started Peter fumbling with his hands.

"Where's Lily?" ventured Remus eyeing Peter suspiciously. Peter twitched slightly.

"She er…"

"Peter…" said Remus again a more dangerous tone added to his voice.

As if realisation had set in Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his friend. Peter gulped.

"It's you isn't it," said Remus his voice shaking.

"You're the spy. What have you done with our friends?" he demanded rounding on Peter. Peter cowered slightly backing up.

Remus was about to stun Peter to take him in for questioning but what he saw next stopped him from making any further movements.

A sea of black robed people came flowing out of a room close behind Peter and they lined up behind him. Remus felt his wand arm sag slightly.

He was outnumbered. Remus backed up slightly and felt himself collide with something, turning round he saw more Death Eaters their faces twisted into horrible smiles.

Remus backed up closer to Peter and turned round, he was surrounded.

"Stupefy," said someone and Remus watched his world go black and his last vision was of Peter looking down at him.

* * *

Remus opened his heavy eyes and he groaned slightly pushing himself up.

Was it a nightmare?

He stared round himself…no.

Sat in a corner were Lily and James holding each other and Sirius wasn't too far from him looking extremely angry.

"What happened?" murmured Lily her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Peter," stated Remus without emotion.

"I came to find you and was surrounded… Peter was with them." Sirius and James nodded.

"Me in the toilets," mumbled James.

"Me too," added Sirius.

"He led me into a room and told me to look under the bed whilst he checked the wardrobe for you guys…" she nodded at Sirius and James.

"When I looked up they were everywhere," James hugged her tightly.

The door clicked and opened painfully slowly. Voldemort marched in impressively and faced his prisoners.

"Glad you could make it," he said his eyes glittering maliciously.

Peter walked in at this point and Sirius used all of his common sense to keep from killing him.

"You have all had your wands removed and you shall remain here for a rather long time I should imagine," Voldemort said lazily and with that he left leaving Peter alone with them.

Nobody said a word and an awkward silence hung in the air before Peter finally broke it.

"I had to prove myself," he almost cried. Nobody answered, they felt no need to. He was supposed to be their friend.

As if unable to bear the silence of his friends Peter made a quick exit and left hurriedly.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

The door clicked and started Remus out of his thoughts. Remus blinked to clear his head and stared at the door half expectantly, half anxiously.

A mop of mousy brown hair stuck round the door and glanced nervously round the room. Remus wasn't sure how to react…angry, happy, relief, hurt? Once Peter's gaze had settled on him Remus settled for a weak smile.

Remus was quite pleased to see that his punch had made a fairly remarkable bruise on Peter's right cheek.

"Peter?" he mumbled quietly. Peter stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ssh," he whispered urgently. Remus gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not supposed to be here," he said quietly.

"But then why are you?" Remus made to stand up but stopped when Peter sat directly in front of him.

"I…it's my fault you're all here and…"

"Tell me something I don't know?" huffed Remus.

Peter gave him a pleading look and Remus' stony expression softened slightly and he flicked his hand to tell Peter to carry on.

"I didn't know that the Dark Lord planned to keep you here. All of you through full moon,"

"He has knack for doing things like that I find," Remus replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Remus…" whined Peter pulling Remus down so that their heads were almost touching.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this but I got you some," and with that Peter thrust his hand inside his robes releasing Remus at the same time.

Remus watched Peter carefully incase of any tricks, he wasn't sure if he could trust him. Peter pulled out a medium sized purple bottle. Remus frowned and looked up at Peter who was smiling at him.

"Snape…Severus said he had some so he got it for me…you."

Remus wasn't sure what this small man in front of him was talking about, something in the back of his mind was screaming out... but it couldn't be.

"What is it?" asked Remus quietly plucking the bottle out of Peter's grasp and unscrewing the lid and smelling deeply.

"It's…well it's…" Peter watched Remus' expression change.

A broad smile spread across Remus' face,

"Wolfsbane?" he asked unbelievingly. Peter nodded quickly standing up.

"Drink it though I can't leave the bottle here,"

Remus eyed him carefully he couldn't smell any poison in the bottle but was still sceptical.

After an awkward silence Remus decided that he couldn't risk not trusting him and gulped the potion down. The foul tasting potion slid down his throat and he scowled before passing the bottle back to Peter who took it quickly.

Remus smiled at him, tasted like Wolfsbane to him. Peter nodded quickly and whispered something at the door clicking it open and stepping out.

"Peter," whispered Remus. Peter turned to one of his former best friends.

"Thanks," grinned Remus. Peter smiled at him and left closing the door behind him.

Remus leant back against the wall and sighed happily. Peter may have done a terrible thing in betraying them but he'd made a small portion up to them tonight. With his mind now at rest Remus lay down next to Harry, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Back in the present time Remus woke early, the sky still looked grey from outside. He stretched himself against the will of his protesting muscles, he glared at his collection of blankets, that he called a bed, and scowled at them.

That had been a dreadful nights sleep, the floor was cold and hard, the blankets were scratchy. Not to mention all he wanted to do was find Draco's room and drag him off to Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

He stood up and hurriedly got washed and changed before haphazardly making his _bed_.

He sat on the end Tonks' bed and put his head in his hands.

Draco had bodyguards which made him and Tonks outnumbered, he snorted at Dumbledore's logic. Who did he know that could help him? He thought a while thinking back to his time underground last year.

Hadn't there been a small unnoticed group of werewolves like him, unwilling to kill innocent people. Closing his eyes he tried to remember. Nodding to himself he remembered when they'd hidden him once when Greyback came for a visit.

He'd got their names somewhere. He sniffed slightly and walked to his case thrusting open the lid and rummaged through hastily.

"What you looking for?" he heard a sleepy voice yawn.

Looking up he saw that Tonks had woken and was watching him inquisitively from her curled up position on the bed. He smiled at her,

"Reinforcements," he replied before burying his head back in his case.

Finally he emerged triumphantly holding a small black book, Tonks smirked slightly it looked like those books that muggles kept their previous dates in.

Quickly she masked her smirk into an inquisitive smile.

"What's that?"

Remus sat on the end of her bed and quickly flicked through the pages.

"All sorts of stuff. Got meeting information in here. Healing potions, counter curses…" the list went on before Remus paused as if for effect.

"Useful contacts,"

He hit the page he was looking at and Tonks sat up and glanced at it.

She couldn't see much there were no names she recognised.

'Anya Zest, Shaun Parker and Sky Fraser,' she read to herself.

"Who are they?" she asked pushing the book back to Remus.

"They are werewolves…" he rushed to add the next bit when Tonks looked at him sceptically.

"Like me. They don't like being werewolves. They helped me," Tonks stared at him for a while.

"But why do we need them?" she mumbled. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see Draco's huge great big bodyguards with him? We're outnumbered two to one," Tonks sniffed in a defeated sort of way.

"And…look here," Remus pushed the book under her nose again pointing at something.

Tonks looked at it for a while before comprehension finally dawned.

"A muggle telephone number," she breathed.

Remus nodded at her before standing up quickly and rushing to his case and pulling out a potion with hair already added, he gulped it down quickly before walking to the door.

"I'm going to make a phone call," he said before he walked out his hair and face changing as he left.

* * *

**A/N Kindly review please x**


End file.
